


Care and Feeding

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: Mick's been doing his homework.





	Care and Feeding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).



"You know you shouldn't feed rats peanut butter?" 

"I was not aware of that," Ray said, as he measured out butter for his coffee. "Guess it never came up."

"Yeah," Mick said. "They can't puke. Peanut butter can gum 'em up. Choke 'em, eventually."

"Very educational," Ray said, because _wow, that's disgusting_ clearly wasn't the right thing to say. "I'll keep it in mind if I ever need to feed the rat."

"His name's Axl," Mick grumbled, taking what looked like rat food out of the kitchen.

"Right," Ray said, feeling oddly pleased at Mick's affection for the animal. "Axl."


End file.
